When a user wants to call an individual internationally from his mobile device, the user typically dials the international phone number of the individual. The cost for the international call typically be greater than a domestic or local call for the user. While some systems allow for cheaper calls using Voice-over-IP (VoIP), VoIP is typically available only where the user's mobile device has a good Internet connection. Additionally, the call quality of a VoIP call may be sometimes problematic.